Fatherly Love
by mistakendragon815
Summary: Alex kills Ben on a spiritual level. BenAlex family with a bit of Danielle mixed in. New chapter 3
1. Alex's Life

_Light on. Light off. Light on. Light off. Light on. A lingering echo of a click ricocheted around the office where a brown haired man was attempting to study something under a microscope but was being distracted by his adoptive daughter's fascination with the light switch of his room. He didn't know why she was pestering him in such a way, since she was already 15 and didn't need to annoy her father in childish ways, yet she did so anyway. "Alex?"_

"_Yes dad?"_

"_Could you come here for a minute?" Her father's calm words sent off alarms in her head. Either she was in trouble or he needed her help with whatever it is he was doing._

"_Sure." As cautious as her acceptance, Alex left her post beside the switch and walked slowly over to her father, who had his hair spiked in its usual fashion but his shirt was slightly askew and two of its top buttons were undone to reveal his undershirt and chest slightly. "What do you want?"_

_Ben never lifted his gaze from his microscope and answered, "Well nothing actually. I was just wondering why you were fidgeting with the light switch. Care to explain?"_

_Alex's father stood up from his crouched position and stared at her calmly in the eye. Alex's fidgeted with her night singlet's ribbon, for it was 11 o'clock at night, and shuffled before she responded. "I was…never mind." Before she could fully turn her back on her dad, his hand gently grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, a slight flash of worry creased his face._

"_Alex, what's wrong?"_

"_I-it's just that…you've spent so much time with Doctor Burke and been busy with research and the Island…I was wondering if you still…"_

_A small amused smile played across Ben's mouth as he pulled his daughter forward into a hug and placed a hand on her head, stroking her long beautiful hair. "I still love you, Alex." He felt Alex slide her arms around his sides and press against his back, savoring his fatherly love. "You have to know that wherever I am, I'll always love you."_

Blood, dirt and tears streaked Alex's face as she was shoved to the ground by her captor and stared at her father sadly who was half concealed by the drapes in his house. Her anger towards him disappeared as her legs crunched the earth below and his conversation revealed a glimmer of hope for her. Her hope quickly diminished when Keamy handed her his walkie talkie and told her to say goodbye to Ben.

Knowing what happened to her boyfriend and recently found mother, Alex didn't care how many tears she shed considering her situation, she was probably going to join them soon anyway. "Dad... They're serious. They killed Karl and my mother."

Ben's voice confidently crackled through the radio, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. "Please, daddy! Just please, please." She didn't want him to get over-confident with Keamy and having her to pay the ultimate price for his stubbornness.

Keamy quickly grabbed the radio from Alex's fingers and began a countdown, pointing his 9mm to her head. From above, Alex heard Ben reveal what she thought was his true feelings for. "She's not my daughter. I stole her as a baby from an insane woman. She's a pawn, nothing more. She means nothing to me. I'm not coming out of this house. So if you want to kill her, go ahead and do it…"

Before Keamy pulled the trigger on his gun, a series of beautifully white and purple flashes burst in front of Alex's eyes as her life flickered before her. She suddenly remembered everyone second of every minute of her life spent with her father, Karl, Richard. She remembered memories that she thought she had long forgotten. She saw herself in a swing, being pushed by Ben; learning to walk with Ben and Richard, both of them laughing as she fell down on her bottom; walking along the beach with Karl. Each moment of her life was played extremely quickly, with only snippets of sound each sounding from each one.

The flashes only last throughout Ben's speech, but overlapping his voice and the voices inside her head, was another voice quoting something both backwards and forwards, overlapping each other. "I'll always love you. Uoy evol syawla ll'I."

White. Purple. Red. Black. Silence.

_A pain in the back of her head made Alex reach her hand behind her skull to soothe her ache. As she retrieved her hand, Alex noticed that her hands her slightly longer and that she was dressed in a long white robe. "Dad?"_

_Suddenly, Alex clutched her throat in surprise. That wasn't her voice. It sounded like a woman's voice twice her age. Alex looked around to see if someone else had spoken, but all she could see was several white chairs and white marble walls. "Is anyone here?"_

_There it was again. Alex swore it was someone else's voice but when she noticed a mirror to the right of her, her thoughts of there being another woman were forgotten about. As she peered into the reflective surface, Alex noticed that her features had aged quite a bit and she looked like a prettier, younger version of her mother._

_A small plaque suddenly shimmered into existence. Alex averted her eyes away from the mirror and read the golden plate aloud. "Alexandra Rousseau. Date of accidental death, twenty-seventh of December, two thousand and four. Date of organized death, fourth of September, two thousand and twenty."_

_Alex frowned deeply and stepped two paces back from the mirror. Wherever she was, it definitely wasn't the Island._

**Will add more chapters if people review this story. Hope you flictoreaders liked it.**


	2. Ben

Heaven, Alex had decided, wasn't what she had imagined

Heaven, Alex had decided, wasn't what she had imagined. Instead of there being majestic gates made of pearl or even a man standing guard with a scepter to lead her through to the next life, there was only a white marble waiting room with one door that was engraved with mystical letters and was locked with 8 different locks.

"Where is everyone?" The question was simple itself. Considering this was Heaven, you'd think that the room would be more crowded. _I'm so tired. Where's a bed around here?_

As soon as her thought ended, a bed suddenly shimmered into existence. Alex took a step back. Then it dawned on her. Whatever she must think obviously pops into life. She clenched her fists and thought hard about what she wanted. At first she thought about food, but she wasn't hungry. Her next thought was about Karl, but when she did, the door behind her shuddered warningly so she dismissed the thought.

"What am I suppose to even do here?" Alex lightly kicked her bed and sat down on it in frustration, kneading her temples.

After what seemed to her days, the room's only door began to unlock itself and open with a hiss. This seemed a little strange as the door was made of wood but Alex had heard and seen too much in her short life to care about a door that hissed. What did grab her attention was the figure standing in the doorway. It was Rousseau. "Mum?"

Rousseau had the same appearance about her as when she died, albeit now she was cleaner and her hair was combed straight. "Alexandra." She crooned softly to her lost daughter.

The two women looked at each other for a while before embracing. "Where are we?"

"Heaven." Alex frowned, knowing that heaven should look more, majestic, than her little windowless room. Her mother seemed to notice her daughter's confusion and elaborated. "You and I are in the waiting rooms."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Robert."

Alex's heart skipped a beat. If she went with her mother to wait for Robert, Alex would finally be able to meet her real father. "Where's Karl? Is he with you?"

Danielle sadly shook her head and thought about a suitable yet kind answer to give her. "He was meant to be with me…but when I asked…" The French woman looked away and continued with a soft voice. "He was supposed to die in his mother."

Alex didn't know angels could cry, but as her legs buckled underneath her and her bum hit the bed below, she wept every tear she had in her body until, after sometime of observing, Rousseau sat down next to her and placed a protective around her. "Ben is coming soon."

_Ben was on a mission. Keamy had just killed the most important girl in his life and he was fuming inside. No one had ever called his bluff before and it seemed that Charles Widmore knew he would try and do something like this. He needed to avenge his daughter, no matter what the cost._

_After summoning the Smoke Monster and trekking to Jacob's cabin for a sign, Ben led Locke and Hurley to the Orchid station to move the Island. Already Keamy had posted sentry's at every supposed entrance to the greenhouse, and seemed to have done a pretty good job of securing the facility. Ben mentally cursed himself but when John questioned his lack of planning, Ben looked behind him and retorted, "How many times do I have to tell you, John? I always have a plan."_

_It was true, he always had a plan. They didn't normally go his way at first, but he was confident that if he gave himself up to Keamy, John could have an opening to get inside the station and move the Island, even though Ben was the one who was meant to. No worries; Ben knew that Richard would come help him escape from Keamy so he could fulfill his duties._

_Before heading out towards the patrolling enemies, Ben gave very specific instructions to John on how to get inside the Orchid. "Ben! Ben!" Calling his name was futile. Ben had only one goal; to see his daughter again._

_With arm's raised, gun suddenly clicked and pointed themselves at Ben, who was showing no sign of being able to harm them. "My name is Benjamin Linus. I believe you're looking for me."_

_All Seeing Eye._ Danielle concentrated hard on the orb that allowed angels to view the mortals on Earth. "Alex, come here."

With her cheeks now stained with dry tears, Alex walked over to her mother who was now standing beside a large floating orb filled with mist and lightning. "I've been here for a few years…"

"No, that's not right." Alex cut in. "I died about four hours after you."

"Time is faster here, Alex. I've learnt a few things whilst being here and we are given one wish."

Not knowing where this was going, the woman with the hole in her head frowned and asked, "What did you wish for?"

"That doesn't matter. I know that you can't wish for resurrection or aging." Alex could feel her insides go cold, knowing that she couldn't ever see Karl again, except in fetus form. "But with this, if you touch it, you don't even have to think about the thing you want; it shows you the thing you want most."

Alex cautiously brought her hand over the orb and kept it suspended there for a few seconds before placing it upon the smooth surface. The globe's lightning began to forge together throughout flashes into a spinning electrical funnel, before exploding in pixels to reveal the one thing that Alex want in the whole afterworld. Benjamin Linus.

Even after Alex pulled her hand away, the scene on Ben and Keamy's slow-motion confrontation stayed where it was. Rousseau hummed thoughtfully as she placed her forefinger on the orb and somehow activated Ben's thoughts to audibly play around the room, making Alex drop back to her bed in shock.

"_If Keamy kills me, then Charles wins."_

"_Once I'm free, Jacob will have to bring back Alex for me."_

"_I love you, Alex."_

"_I've failed Juliet if Keamy kills me."_

Every thought was played at different volumes, but were overlapping. "Bring him here."

Alex knew this was her wish and watched the Eye play out her wish in real time.

_Ben was expecting Keamy to show some bravado, but all he got was a gun in his face as he told him who he was. Before Keamy could lift the butt of his gun to slam it down on Ben's face, a distant squawk that sounded a lot like 'Hurley' boomed through the jungle, frightening one of the guards. The said guard accidently pulled his trigger in mid swing, inevitably shooting Ben square in the heart._

_Coldness spread like spider webs throughout his body as the bullet penetrated his heart and lodged itself in the middle of one of his ribs. A muffled 'oopm' jolted from Ben's mouth as blood spread rapidly along his shirt. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Keamy yelled at the solider. "You just killed…I'll kill you instead!" Keamy aimed his gun at the murderer and pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head._

"He's coming, Alex."

A portal of swirling black and purple matter ripped through the air and opened wide enough to let someone walk through it before closing itself once more. The person who had walked through the gateway was wearing a long white shirt and baggy white cotton pants. "Dad?"

The man in question looked up from ground he was staring at and revealed his young face and calm grey eyes. Alex suddenly noticed his hands. He held a gasmask with a broken buckle in one and a watch in the other; its face reading 4:01. Ben didn't acknowledge Alex just then though. His eyes were more content on looking in the mirror to his left and walked over to it to get a closer look.

The same small plaque that had appeared when Alex had looked into the mirror had materialized for Ben. He read it aloud. "Benjamin Linus. Date of accidental death, thirtieth of December, two thousand and four. Date of purposed death, twenty-first of December, nineteen ninety two."

Ben looked away from the mirror and to the two women in the room. At first, he thought that this was all a dream, but when Alex suddenly rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, he knew this was real. As she hugged him, Ben placed a hand on the back of her and the other around her shoulders and apologized for everything she had done to her in the past years. "I'm so sorry, Alex."

Alex never knew she had so many tears in her, so when she began to cry again, she was glad that her father was there to keep her safe. "I love you, Ben."

Though they were now practically the same age now, Ben still thought of her as his adoptive daughter and clenched ever so slightly at his name being used. He glanced towards where Rousseau had been and noticed she was gone.

Gently pushing her away from him a little, Ben placed a kiss on her forehead like he had done to her other body and replied as he gazed into her warm, brown eyes. "I love you too, Alex."


	3. Linus and Rousseau

**Well, I decided to redo this chapter just a little coz I got a few private message saying that it was kind weird, so i altered it. Hope you like it**** :)**

Marble floors get cold in Limbo, Alex noticed. She had finally figured out that she was in neither Heaven nor Hell, but in fact, in Limbo. Her waiting room was there to decide whether or not she should go up into the clouds, or down into the fiery pits. Alex didn't know, for she had killed a man whilst in spirit form to be with him, so she was clueless as to if it affected her spirit or not.

Anyway, Alex was worried that her toes would go blue from the chilled floors so thought about slippers to keep her feet protected. Ben didn't have any thought wave powers and had to rely on his suddenly older adoptive daughter to wish him up some socks or moccasins. He had found out she had killed him so she could be with him again, and he was touched in a way he thought he ha dismissed long ago.

"Alex?" Ben touched her shoulder as they sat on the only piece of furniture in the room; a bed. Alex leaned into her fake fathers grip and pressed against his chest for comfort. "I'm sorry for what I did back there."

Alex frowned. Ben never apologized to anyone except in a sarcastic way. She didn't know whether or not to believe him. "Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to know that you were safe in my hands, that you would know that I would do anything to protect you. But Widmore must have seen through my bluff…"

"What was your bluff? That you would be able to turn Keamy's men around and retrieve me? I don't think so."

"No, not that." Ben sounded a little irritated but let himself calm down before be spoke again. "You weren't a pawn. Yes, you were taken as a baby from a woman who was on the brink of insanity, but I wasn't the one who took you. I adopted you because when I first saw you, I loved you."

Ben words touched Alex's soft heart in many ways; one way she never knew Ben could touch in such a way. She leaned further into the man beside her and rested her head against his neck, her long silky hair tickling his chin slightly. In return, Ben wrapped two protective arms around her frame and held her tightly. They didn't speak for a while after that, but Alex didn't care. Ben had apologized with her. But there was still something she had to ask. "Ben?"

Ben, for some reason, still didn't like her calling him by his first name but resisted the urge tell point it out because she was an older woman now and technically his age too. "Yes, Alex?" He shifted his position with her, still embracing, and looked down at her gentle face.

"Why did you lock Karl in a cage? He didn't do anything."

Ben sighed and shifted his eyes back and forth to come up with an excuse. None came and he was forced to tell the truth. "Like I said, I didn't want him to get you pregnant. It's not that I hated him, Alex." It was the absolute truth and Ben couldn't believe he was saying it. "I didn't want him to get you pregnant." He repeated softly, almost to himself.

Alex frowned and leaned back into Ben, as if to say that she understood, albeit a bit offended that he would take such drastic action over something that would not have happened. Unexpected by Ben, Alex gave him a sarcastic retort. "Before you told me you had a tumor, you said I didn't know what love is."

Ben grimace. "Yes. What of it?"

"Well, I do now."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, Alex."

Alex looked back up at him and replied, "Love is when two people would do anything for the other and would die to protect them, right?" She saw him nod unsurely, not getting where she was going. "Well, you did that for me. You protected me from feign dangers and real ones too." Ben's thought lines creased more. "You loved me more than Karl, dad."

The assumption hit Ben like a ton of bricks. He had never thought of loving Alex in that kind of way. He had set his love aside for Juliet, not for the young woman in front of him. Ben concluded that Alex had no idea what she was on about because she was a 16 year old trapped inside a 30 year olds body. "Alex, you don't…"

Alex cut him off with a shift justification of her statement. "You still think I'm a raging teenager, don't you?" Ben hesitantly nodded, still clueless about women and their ways of thinking. "Well, I'm not. This place changed me." Alex lied. She had learnt how to lie on demand from Ben, not that he gave her any special lessons. She had just observed him lying to Tom and Mikhail on their trip to the Temple and on other occasions.

Her display of affection for Ben had not been one that could earn her Daughter of the Year on anyday, nor could he win anything for being a good dad, but Alex knew that everything he did for her was for the best. She didn't want to love him as a father, let alone friend but she knew that she should repay him in one way or another.

The man deviod of emotions watched as his daughter leant across next to him and kissed his cheek. It wasn't much of a gesture between a normal father/daughter relationship but to Ben it seemed like electricity was volting throughout his body and he was happy that Alex finally showed him some kind of love. Ben was shocked, to put it bluntly. He didn't know whether to smile like the proudest man alive or keep up his stoic expression. He did neither and remained shocked, hands loosely holding Alex's waist, unable to tear them away.

It didn't seem like eternity had passed for Alex as her mouth parted with Ben's cheek and she smiled sweetly back at him. That quickly ended as she realised her rebelious facade had been lost during their contact and she was showing how much she actually appriciated having the man in front of her around. _What have I done?_ "Alex?"

That voice. It was so calm; so strong. "I'm sorry, dad."

Ben widened his eyes as Alex called him dad and rested his arms limply on his lap. Still in a slight daze, he placed an arm around her shoulders and caressed her hair softly as he pulled her gently back into him. Ben closed his eyes as he felt Alex shift under his touch. Not in a disgusted or in an uncomfortable way, but in a way to get closer to him, to be with him. No one had done that before. No one had hugged him, except for Juliet when she needed to lean on him as he broke her heart for the umpteenth for not letting her go home in his kitchen; that wasn't even a hug.

As Ben closed his eyes, a small wave of air escaped his nose with a sigh as he rested his chin on Alex's head. Heaven can wait.


End file.
